


loved

by zenexit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Era, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2016, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, They married, this is rly just placed after the lucina stuffz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: There's always a fear you'll hurt the ones you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Marked & Branded
> 
> much smaller than my last entry lol  
> maybe day 3 i can get a word count i want ! 
> 
>  
> 
> hope you guys like, this was the hardest prompt for me to think of something for. Im probably going to keep alternating robin gender

Chrom pressed Robin’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently. The heat from it tingled against his lips. Her hand was warm, and soft to the touch. Chrom felt a small moment of envy, knowing how calloused his was to feel. Robin used a sword, but not nearly as much as he.  

Robin scowled after a beat, pulling her hand back gently. 

“Chrom-- don’t do that.” She grumbled in reply. Her eyes glancing down afterwards to look at her mark of Grima, dark and contrasting on her skin.

“You won’t even let me kiss it?” Chrom pulled his eyebrows together. “I love all of you, it doesn’t matter where you--” 

“But you don’t have to talk about it!” Robin cut him off, her voice sounding pained. She was holding her hand hands together, her marked hand covered up. 

Chrom’s mouth made a thin line in response, he wished he could shake his wife out of this somehow… But, it was hard. The two of them were currently in their chambers in Ylisstol, the night thick outside of the castle. 

“There’s no part of you that’s wrong.” Chrom reassured her, grabbing either side of her shoulder gently. He tried to convey his emotions through his eyes, words far from a strong suit. 

“Chrom-- you can’t kiss my Grima mark. You can act like it doesn’t matter, but Lucina being here shows it does!” Robin’s grip tightened on her hand, her knuckles turning white from pressure.

Robin’s voice pulled at Chrom’s heart, making his throat feel thick and choked. Chrom’s voice broke the next time he spoke. 

“You know, I have a mark too.” His words were quiet, as if afraid. And Chrom did feel afraid, anxiety pooling in his stomach. He hated speaking of all the emotions he felt when he was young, and he knew in a way Robin couldn’t relate. All of her experiences had been ones since meeting him, her memories bare. It felt selfish, like he was rubbing it in. But Chrom was also the type where he couldn’t hold his heart or his words back from being anything but sincere. 

Robin looked at Chrom, puzzled brown eyes searching blue. She didn’t stop him from speaking, and he appreciated that. It was a calm unsaid reassurance, and he understood it without even having to say a word. 

“It’s not a mark of Grima, but I still used to hate it more than anything.” Chrom let out a small, shaky forced chuckle. His eyes darted away from Robin for a moment, settling on a wall with a large blue banner stretched across it. It was only for a moment, and he quickly looked back.

“A mark of Naga, or Narga, it tells everyone to look at you. We can’t hide it either, or at least I can’t. I was a Prince, and now even more as Exalt, my people have to know it is me, that I have this holy blood.”  Chrom swallowed after speaking. It felt silly to be talking about this. 

“I might sound spoiled but I never wanted all that responsibility. I didn’t want ‘holy blood’ or whatever garbage. I wanted my sisters, and to live my own life, to make my own choices. Everyone acted like they knew me, and planned out my life for me. It felt like I was cattle.”

Chrom cleared his throat, pausing after speaking. Embarrassment flooded his face, the selfish feeling his words caused pooling nastily in his gut. He knew he shouldn’t feel it, that if Robin didn’t want him to talk she would stop him. 

“But… It’s who I am. I was born with this mark, and I’ll die with it too. If I can help people before I go, I’ll be a happy man.” Chrom realized his hands were still on Robin’s shoulders and he gripped tightly again for a moment before letting his hands fall. They felt too warm now, clammy from his nerves. 

“Yours is different. The mark of of a dragon or a devil… They still thought they knew you from it. You know they don’t, right? I don’t care if it's your father telling your so or some stranger. You make your choices, and you’ve told me this so many times.” Chrom smiled, feeling love wash through him.

“Your father or this damn dragon, they don’t make the choices for you. I know you, I love you more than anything. It seems silly to think about you killing me or taking over the entire world, unfathomable. There’s nothing in this entire world we can’t overcome together, inside or out.” Chrom hesitantly reached forward, only mildly self conscious over his clammy hands and gently touched the side of Robin’s face. 

She let out a shaky breath and then laughed a bit, hand moving up to cover her mouth. 

“Oh, Chrom… You…” She laughed again, eyes closing while she did it.

“You’re so much more charming than you think. It’s hard to ever feel upset once you turn your attention on me.” She reached her hand out, the one with the mark he noted and touched his face in return. He saw the way her brown eyes paused to look at it, eyebrows pulled together as if in consideration about what she was doing. She let out a small sigh.

“I love you too, you big idiot. Don’t let me run you into the ground, I would never forgive you.” She said this like she was scolding one of their children and Chrom couldn’t help the fondness that took his heart. He laughed in response and leaned forward to kiss her gently. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” his love dipping into his voice, Chrom kissed her again. Robin’s body relaxed against his and Chrom’s last thought before melting into hers was that this life, what they had together, would always be worth dying for. 


End file.
